Yo Awesome Awesome
Yo Awesome Awesome is an American-Canadian live-action children's television educational comedy dance show that aired on the CNBC preschool block from 2000 to 2002 and NBeebies from 2002 to 2011. The show bills itself as "Cape Charles' Dance Show for Kids of All Ages". There is a single topic in each episode, e.g. "Pinching", "Bad Mood", and "Dance", through songs and short storylines in the half-hour program. Additionally, the show teaches children life and social skills, such as telling the truth and trying new foods. It also encourages viewers to move along with and dance with the characters in the program. The show is noted for its indie-culture guest stars and bands, and for drawing visual inspiration from 8-bit video games and H.R. Pufnstuf, among other television shows. Created by William Vanderpuye (the author of the comic Jenny, Kenny, and Lenny) and Maria Timotheou, the show's learning process has parents, older siblings, and younger kids watch the show together rather than letting it act as a babysitter. The television program has spawned a touring live stage show, various toys and branded clothing. Trademarks relating to Yo Awesome Awesome and its characters are held by Awesome Sauce, LLC in partnership with 5 Apples and Nelvana. Summary Hosted by 2 adults (Adam Roach, Cassie Stephens, Lucille Trotter etc), the series featured a mix of live-action segments featuring real-live kids between the ages of 6 and 14 -- Muno Acevedo, Jack Charles, Estuardo Alvizures, Jordan Berry, Brooklyn Vera, and Maren Hoffmann — and many short animated sketches and musical numbers. Popular artists who have appeared on the show include Good Charlotte, Puddles of Mudd, Creed, No Doubt, xbxrx, My Bashed Future, Spoiled Alegbra, Eric Clapton, Green Day, Coldplay, Fugazi, Sonic Youth, Emmi, Carlos Santana, Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, Jimmy Eat World, and Nickelback. History and influence Vanderpuye got the idea for the show when he published a story in his magazine Roctober about Awesome Awesome, an all-kids dance show airing in Children's NBC between 1988 and 1991. Yo Awesome Awesome was developed by two Greater Virginia parents, William Vanderpuye and Maria Timotheou, who first started working together as teenagers, producing and directing skateboarding videos. After watching Awesome Awesome, an all kids’ dance show on Children’s NBC, met the show’s creators Joann Shewmake and Johann Smith, who requested they should make a preschool dance show of their own inspired by the latter, Soul Train, American Bandstand, and Solid Gold. Both had no previous experience writing for television, let alone children's broadcasting or education. In developing the show they took inspiration from a number of sources including Sesame Street, The Electric Company, Pee-wee's Playhouse, ZOOM, as well as Sid and Marty Krofft Puppet shows Banana Splits and H. R. Pufnstuf. In 1991, after becoming parents, William Vanderpuye and Maria Timotheou met Awesome Awesome’s Johann Smith and Joann Shewmake. Then as their request, started playing around with dance shows and children’s television and produced a pilot independently financed by small loans from friends and family. Yo Awesome Awesome ''did not get much attention until it started circulating on the Internet. John Heder (Star of ''Napoleon Dynamite) saw the pilot online and recommended it to Jeff Zucker, the executive vice president and executive creative director of NBC entertainment. ''Yo Awesome Awesome ''premiered on Nickelodeon on August 20, 2000. Presenters * Jack Smith * Cassie Stephens * Caroline Grace-Murz * Dan Dorsey * William Vanderpuye * Lucille Trotter * Adam Roach * Angel Lee * Jane Norwood * Sarah Davison * Ricky Diamond * Dan Willis * Laura Koepke * Joann Shewmake: presenter * Muno Acevedo * Brooklyn Vera * Reggie Yates: guest presenter * Simon Grant: presenter * Kate Omar * Rachael Robinson * Jack Charles * Maren Hoffmann * Jordan Berry * Jennifer Hovath: presenter * Neil Haggard: presenter